Various types of software development applications exist that software developers may use to develop software. An integrated development environment (IDE) is a type of software development application that contains several development tools in one package. An IDE may include tools such as a source code editor (“code editor”), a build automation tool, and a debugger. Examples of IDEs include Eclipse™ developed by Eclipse Foundation of Ottawa, Canada, ActiveState Komodo™ developed by ActiveState of Vancouver, Canada, IntelliJ IDEA developed by JetBrains of the Czech Republic, Oracle JDeveloper™ developed by Oracle Corporation of Redwood City, Calif., NetBeans developed by Oracle Corporation, Codenvy™ developed by Codenvy of San Francisco, Calif., Xcode® developed by Apple Corporation of Cupertino, Calif., and Microsoft® Visual Studio®, developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Many modern programming languages natively support queries for data. For example, the Microsoft .NET Framework, developed by Microsoft Corporation, supports queries in the form of LINQ (Language Integrated Query), while Java®, developed by Oracle Corporation or Redwood City, Calif., supports queries in the form of Streams. Native support of queries in a programming language enables developers to concentrate on the logic part of their program code, because the integrated query functionality takes care of the actual implementation of the queries for them. This can allow a developer to speed up their coding.
However, not knowing or having a poor understanding of the consequences of inefficient queries can lead to inefficient program code being developed. Furthermore, due to today's best practices for developing software, developers tend to split larger methods/procedures into smaller methods/procedures in their code for greater readability, which can also lead to inefficiencies in queries in program code.